


Забота и техобслуживание

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Past Abuse, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Перед заданием и возвращением в криокамеру кому-то приходилось меня отмывать. Чаще всего им просто было некуда деваться. Но иногда… некоторые кураторы настаивали на том, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 51





	Забота и техобслуживание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Care and Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230336) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика и вычитку!

Стив продержался почти двое суток, позволяя Баки заниматься своими делами без комментариев, но грязные следы босых ног на кухонном полу стали последней каплей. По этим следам он дошел до Баки, сидящего на кухонном столе. Возможно, сегодня был день-без-стульев, а может быть, Баки хотел, чтобы Стив увидел его во всей красе.

Баки уже несколько дней не принимал душ и все это время носил одну и ту же одежду, даже на тренировках. А теперь вдобавок к неприятному запаху, слипшимся немытым волосам и отросшей щетине Баки был _грязным_.

Кажется, он вытер лицо тыльной стороной руки: во-первых, лицо было относительно чистым, во-вторых, по правой руке от костяшек до запястья тянулась темная смазанная полоса. Даже левая рука была грязной. Серебристый блеск потускнел, сочленения потемнели. Ступни Баки Стив не видел, но грязь определенно засохла вокруг пальцев и между ними и покрывала ноги почти до щиколоток.

Баки ел печенье, пачкая рот шоколадом и крошками.

Из-за грязи и пятен от еды Баки выглядел не как парень, по каким-то личным причинам отказавшийся от душа, а скорее как один из Тех Детей, в которых им в детстве не позволяли превращаться мамы, как бы худо ни шли дела. Баки смахивал на ребенка, за которым некому присматривать, на которого некому надеть чистую одежду и которому некому вымыть лицо или хотя бы сказать, что нужно умыться. Сейчас у Баки остался только Стив, и, хотя Баки был далеко не ребенком, пожалуй, ему следовало напомнить помыть лицо, а еще за ушами и вообще везде.

– Баки, – окликнул Стив. – Ты вообще в душ собираешься?

Баки пожевал, сглотнул и смахнул крошки с грязной футболки. Потом – что было довольно ожидаемо – беспечно сообщил:

– Не-а.

Баки откинулся назад, опершись на руки, и вызывающе уставился Стиву в глаза. Значит, не показалось. Полное игнорирование гигиены было почему-то адресовано именно Стиву.

Минул месяц после возвращения, и все это время Баки в разные дни в разной степени небрежно относился к своей внешности. Стив подозревал, что ванна, душ и необходимость погрузить лицо в воду были, как и стулья, вещами, с которыми Баки мог справиться не каждый день. Но все это Стив наблюдал не в открытую: Баки по-прежнему менял одежду и в меру сил поддерживал себя в чистоте. Он хотя бы пытался вести себя обычно. Однако последние два дня Баки прожил как всегда, но при этом становился все грязнее и грязнее.

И теперь он был не просто грязным, он буквально _щеголял_ своим состоянием.

– Тебя это беспокоит? – Баки с наигранным любопытством склонил голову, будто и не замышлял это – чем бы оно ни было – последние два дня.

«Да» и «нет» определенно окажутся неверными ответами. «Нет» – по причине очевидного несоответствия действительности, «да» – потому что Баки мог неверно истолковать этот ответ самыми разными способами. Намеренно, ясное дело, но Стив не желал шагать в расставленную им ловушку. 

– Это не мое дело, на самом деле, – попытался увильнуть Стив. – Хочешь зарастать грязью и вонять – пожалуйста. Ты же взрослый человек. Только было бы неплохо, если бы ты вымыл пол: он весь в твоих грязных следах.

– Пол я помою, – Баки болтал ногами, но на Стива смотрел все так же пристально. – Но ты не ответил. Тебя это беспокоит? Потому что, если беспокоит, ты можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать.

Стив открыл рот, потом закрыл. Фраза вышла такой гладкой, что он понял: Баки явно ее заготовил. Баки ждал два дня, чтобы сказать это. Он нарочно собирал на себя грязь – два дня, – чтобы Стив что-нибудь сказал на эту тему, а он мог ответить: если это беспокоит Стива, тот может что-то по этому поводу предпринять.

Стив прищурился и перенес вес на пятки.

– Это как-то связано с сексом?

Баки тихо невесело хохотнул и секунду разглядывал потолок, прежде чем снова встретиться взглядом со Стивом.

– Ага, Стиви, ты мне столько раз говорил об отсутствии интереса, что я решил: лучший способ залезть тебе в штаны – это, блядь, вызвать у тебя физическое отвращение. Если и на это не клюнешь, подвернусь под струю скунса и мигом тебя очарую.

Пожалуй, момент указывать разницу был самый неподходящий, но Стив выпалил:

– Дело не в отсутствии интереса с моей стороны, Баки. Это _ты_ не заинтересован, а я не собираюсь… _использовать тебя_.

Именно так выразился Баки, когда впервые предложил Стиву секс, и эта фраза до сих пор отдавалась у него в ушах.

– Я не буду с тобой ничего делать, если ты не хочешь секса со мной. Для твоего же блага.

Баки закатил глаза, будто аргумент Стива был слишком смехотворен, чтобы его оспаривать.

– Нет, Стив. Я не пытаюсь залезть тебе в штаны. Я просто говорю… Если хочешь сунуть меня головой в ведро или достать скребковую щетку, как пожелаешь. Я возражать не буду. 

Баки из кожи вон лез, чтобы побудить Стива вымыть его. Он давал разрешение – бесстыдно и якобы неохотно, но прикладывал для этого все усилия. Тактика никогда не была его сильной стороной, но он отлично знал, как достичь намеченной цели, и Стив превосходно видел, к чему идет дело. Он по-прежнему не понимал _почему_ , но, если Баки хочет переложить на него ответственность за сегодняшнюю помывку, Стив возьмет ее на себя. С радостью. 

А если он до неловкости возбудится, оказавшись слишком близко к мокрому, голому Баки, что ж, это будет его проблема, а не Баки. Если и пока, конечно, Баки не ощутит то же самое.

– Ладно, хорошо, сделаю, – Стив указал в сторону ванной. – Пойдем.

Баки округлил глаза, но лишь на долю секунды, будто не ожидал, что Стив поведется на провокацию. Стив едва успел отметить эту реакцию, а Баки уже спрыгнул со стола. Вокруг его ступней взметнулась пыль, укрепляя Стива в его намерениях. Если Баки не собирается помыться другим способом, он все равно заслуживает быть чистым, как бы на этот счет ни сучился. 

Баки вышел из кухни не оглядываясь, и Стив последовал за ним в ванную. Там Баки остановился в узком пространстве между раковиной, туалетом и душем и развернулся к Стиву лицом.

– Ну давай, – он развел руки в стороны, – делай свое черное дело.

Стив не стал бороться с порывом возвести глаза к потолку. Теперь была его очередь.

– Можешь начать с того, что снимешь все, что носишь с утра, и положишь в корзину. 

Баки пошевелил бровями с преувеличенным намеком, но устраивать шоу не стал, а просто шагнул к корзине и принялся раздеваться. Он протиснулся мимо Стива, обдав его вонью застарелой грязи. Стив попытался сосредоточиться на ней, пока включал душ и проверял температуру воды. Потом пересмотрел нужные принадлежности – все они ждали своей очереди на маленькой проволочной полочке, как обычно: любимый шампунь Баки, мыло, крем для бритья и бритва. 

– Когда ты в последний раз чистил зубы? – ровно спросил Стив. – А уши?

– Утром, – отозвался Баки. – А еще я самостоятельно подтерся, когда посрал, Стив, и даже руки потом вымыл. Я не _животное_.

– Отрадно слышать.

Стив присел на край ванны, чтобы снять ботинки и носки, потом поднял глаза и заставил себя не задерживать взгляд на обнаженном теле Баки – крайне грязном, но в остальных отношениях очень возбуждающем.

Баки смотрел на него большими глазами.

Стив предпочел не пытаться разгадать их выражение. Поднявшись, он снял футболку и джинсы, но белье оставил. Так, наверное, будет неудобно, но немного неудобства не помешает, чтобы не позориться больше необходимого. Он уже видел Баки голым: они жили вместе и пользовались одним душем множество раз, и в детстве, и во время войны, но ему никогда не случалось трогать Баки так вольно, как он собирался. 

– Не хочу мочить одежду, – небрежно заметил Стив. – И заливать весь пол тоже.

– Стив, – проговорил Баки.

Стив сразу же заглянул ему в глаза, потому что из голоса внезапно исчезли и наглость, и бравада.

– Ты не обязан… Я могу…

Это ведь тоже ловушка, рассудил Стив. Пусть, наверное, и ненамеренная. Здесь точно так же можно было ответить правильно и неправильно. 

– Если не хочешь, чтобы я вставал с тобой в душ, я не буду, – Стив примирительно развел руками. – Но если мы придерживаемся теории, что мыть тебя – моя проблема, поскольку это меня беспокоит, что ты грязный, то я поступлю именно так. Договорились?

Баки судорожно кивнул.

Стив отодвинул шторку и еще раз проверил воду, потом забрался в ванну и отошел в дальний конец, намочив только ноги и оставив место под душем для Баки.

– Ну так залезай.

Баки встал под душ – сгорбившись, опустив руки вдоль боков, и вода лилась ему прямо на макушку. Он выглядел как несчастный кот под дождем.

– Бак, вода… нормальная?

Баки кивнул, все еще не глядя Стиву в глаза. Стив шагнул ближе – теперь их разделяли всего несколько дюймов.

– Можно я дотронусь?

Баки снова кивнул, быстро и скованно.

– Просто… сделай так, чтобы я стал чистым. Пожалуйста. Как посчитаешь нужным.

Он слегка поморщился, когда с губ сорвалось это «пожалуйста», будто подумал, что сболтнул лишнее. Будто Стиву не полагалось знать, что он хочет этого.

– Ладно, давай тебя сперва немного сполоснем.

Стив аккуратно положил ладони Баки на виски и наклонил его голову так, чтобы большая часть воды приходилась на волосы, а на лицо попадала только водяная пыль.

Баки сразу же закрыл глаза. Он полностью подчинялся рукам Стива, покорно, как кукла. Стиву стало слегка не по себе от внезапного перехода к беспрекословному послушанию, которое было вдвое неестественнее недавней провокации, но по-прежнему оставалось ощущение, что начатое надо просто довести до конца.

Он осторожно причесал пальцами волосы Баки. Жирность быстро сменялась удивительно шелковистой текстурой, которой Стив не позволил себя очаровать. Вокруг ног Баки закручивалась коричневая вода, и Стив потыкал его пальцы своими.

– Подними ноги, намочи их.

Баки послушался – переступил с ноги на ногу, шевеля пальцами, так, чтобы вода омыла подошвы и боковые поверхности стоп. Когда вода стала более или менее чистой, Стив окинул Баки взглядом, обдумывая план атаки. Он уже не трогал Баки, но тот все равно держал глаза закрытыми.

– Сперва лицо, – решил Стив, так как щетина была самым вопиющим признаком неухоженности.

Набрав пригоршню воды, он осторожно намочил Баки лицо, потирая кончиками пальцев щетину, чтобы смыть оставшиеся следы шоколада и грязи. Когда и волоски, и кожа под ними сделались относительно чистыми, Стив потянулся за кремом для бритья. В ответ на звук выдавливаемого крема веки Баки затрепетали, но глаза остались закрытыми. Быстрыми, легкими движениями Стив взбил и распределил пену. 

Затем он сполоснул руки, взял бритву и поморщился: Баки просто стоял перед ним, наклонив голову, и предлагал себя, будто приносил в жертву, буквально подставив горло под лезвие.

– Бак, – мягко проговорил Стив. – Посмотри на меня.

Баки покорно открыл глаза на несколько миллиметров. Стив разглядел полоску голубого между мокрыми ресницами, но выражение лица яснее не стало.

Стив протянул бритву.

– Хочешь сам?

– Сделаю, если скажешь, – ответил Баки так тихо, что звуки почти слились с шумом воды.

Значит, нет. Стив напомнил себе, что Баки выше головы прыгнул, чтобы они вдвоем оказались именно в этой ситуации.

– Ладно, – отозвался Стив. – Тогда я сам.

Баки снова зажмурился и самую чуточку запрокинул голову. Стив понял, что большей поддержки ожидать не стоит.

Он видел, как бреется Баки, тысячу раз и теперь копался в памяти, пытаясь собрать вместе точную последовательность движений, маленькие хитрости и трюки, привычные для каждого парня во время бритья. Обдумав все достаточно хорошо, чтобы как следует побрить Баки с первого раза, Стив двумя пальцами коснулся скулы Баки, потом наклонил его голову под правильным углом и провел первую длинную полосу по левой щеке.

Потом проследил пальцами обнажившийся участок чистой розовой кожи, не в силах противиться непривычной гладкости, и Баки отозвался на прикосновение. Движение было едва заметным, но он подался навстречу, и Стива окатило несоизмеримое с этой реакцией тепло.

Несмотря на странное поведение сейчас и ранее, Баки действительно этого хотел.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Стив. 

Он брил и ополаскивал бритву, задав мерный ритм. Перейдя к верхней губе, он прижал ее большим пальцем в середине, натягивая кожу, и нижняя губа дрожала, касаясь подушечки пальца. Стив прикусил губу и заставил себя дышать ровно. 

Он успешно справился с непростым участком на подбородке, побрил кожу под ним. Баки без напоминания запрокинул голову, обнажив горло и подставляясь под руку как раз под нужным углом. Сполоснув бритву в последний раз, Стив поддался соблазну провести ладонями по гладкому лицу и шее, проверяя, не пропустил ли чего. Всплыла предательская мыслишка: а не проверить ли губами. Они же чувствительнее, так? Или губами только жар определяют?

Но он отогнал эту мысль так же, как гнал ощущение влажной ткани белья, липнущей к полувставшему члену.

Баки, возможно, нравилась такая забота со стороны Стива, но они уже договорились, что секс тут ни при чем. Что бы ни делал Баки, это не имеет отношения к сексу, потому что Баки не хочет секса. Задача сводится к тому, чтобы помочь ему стать чистым, а значит, нужно обращаться с ним бережно и заботливо. Вот _это_ Баки нравится, именно это Стив ему и даст.

Стив вернул бритву на полочку и взял шампунь.

– Теперь волосы, – тихо проговорил он. – Повернись, хорошо?

Баки послушно развернулся, встав лицом к душу и подставив под руки Стива мокрые волосы. Взбив пышную белую пену, Стив некоторое время втирал ее, описывая большими пальцами круги на коже и уделяя особое внимание основанию черепа и вискам. Порой он видел, как Баки вжимает костяшки в эти участки, борясь с головной болью – меньшим из симптомов, оставшихся после долгих лет скверного обращения.

Правое плечо Баки расслабилось, и Стив мог поклясться, что то же самое каким-то образом произошло с левым. Его голова тяжело легла в ладони Стиву, и тот продолжал массаж, пока половина пены не утекла вниз по его запястьям и спине Баки.

– Ладно, – он опустил руки. – Поворачивайся обратно.

Баки снова послушался, хоть и – заметно было – слегка неохотно. Стив сделал мысленную заметку уделить побольше времени сушке и расчесыванию после душа. Баки держал глаза закрытыми, черты его лица были неподвижны. Стиву показалось, что он скорее расслабился, чем ушел в себя.

Снова запустив пальцы ему в волосы, Стив прополоскал пряди. Баки снова наклонил голову навстречу. Между их телами оставалось всего несколько наполненных влагой дюймов, и Стив не мог оторвать взгляд от приоткрытых губ. Без растительности на лице они выглядели обнаженными и манящими, а беззащитное горло будто молило о поцелуях.

Вот только Баки ни о чем таком не молил. Поджав губы, Стив домыл волосы. Надо просто сосредоточиться. Он здесь, чтобы позаботиться о Баки, потому что так захотел Баки. Его собственные желания значения не имеют.

Стив вооружился мылом и мочалкой. Намылив мочалку, он сложил ее несколько раз, чтобы при мытье лица влажная ткань даже не коснулась глаз, носа и рта. Затем он вымыл кожу за каждым ухом, помыл затылок и шею спереди. Он направлял Баки легкими прикосновениями, поворачивая его лицо то так, то эдак и собрав волосы свободной рукой, чтобы не липли к шее.

Стив аккуратно вымыл место соединения металла и плоти на левом плече Баки и провел мочалкой по всей руке, счищая доступную грязь. В сочленениях остались темные линии, но с этим он разберется позже: у Баки где-то лежал набор инструментов для этой цели, Стив видел пару раз, как он ими пользовался. Пока же он вымыл руку настолько тщательно, насколько позволила мочалка.

После этого мочалку удалось выполоскать не сразу – Стив стоял, почти обнимая Баки, чтобы дотянуться до струи воды позади него. Теперь Баки не приходилось беречь глаза от шампуня, и он снова наклонил голову. Казалось, будто он льнет к Стиву, приветствуя объятие.

Стив зажмурился и выровнял дыхание. Они с Баки соприкасались только в одной точке, там, где его рука касалась плеча Баки, иначе он бы не дотянулся до воды.

Вымыв мочалку, Стив снова ее намылил и занялся правой рукой Баки. Ногти надо будет почистить щеточкой, но все прочее Стив отмыл – от плеча по всей длине мускулистой руки и до самых кончиков пальцев, каждый палец отдельно и между ними тоже. 

Рука Баки покорно и расслабленно лежала на его ладони, только слегка подрагивали пальцы, когда Стив тер сильнее. Стив кусал губу, чтобы не начать целовать его костяшки, ладонь, плечо. Член болезненно пульсировал, и Стив сумел мысленно пошутить над собой.

«Только взгляни на себя, Капитан Америка, готов спустить в штаны, подержав Баки за руку».

Он бы так и сделал, был бы рад и этому, подай Баки хоть малейший сигнал, что он хочет, чтобы мытье превратилось в нечто другое. Но Баки просто молча стоял, спрятав лицо за мокрой шелковистой завесой волос. Его пальцы подрагивали, пока Стив окатывал их водой. И на этом все.

Стив поднял его руку и тихо попросил:

– Держи над головой, ладно?

Баки едва заметно кивнул и держал руку высоко поднятой, пока Стив тер мочалкой подмышку. Он один раз вздрогнул, когда Стив ослабил нажим, но Стив не собирался его щекотать и нажал сильнее. После этого Баки не шевелился. Пока Стив промывал и заново намыливал мочалку, Баки самостоятельно поднял левую руку.

– Хорошо, спасибо.

Он вымыл металлическую руку с другой стороны. Она почти не пахла сама по себе, ощущался только теплый озоновый запах электроники, да и тот, наверное, почудился. Побудив Баки опустить руку, он перешел к ключицам, сдавил мочалку, отчего пена хлынула на грудь, и начал тереть на удивление гладкую кожу, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. 

Он не задерживаясь прошелся по соскам, по вздымающимся от мерного дыхания ребрам и снова нажал покрепче, когда намыливал живот – до четкой линии, где обрывался загар, и кудрявых волос под ней. 

Здесь Стив засомневался. Он не отрывал мочалку от молочно-белой кожи, и пена стекала на волосы в паху. На очереди явно был член, мягкий и абсолютно не заинтересованный в происходящем. Этого зрелища хватило, чтобы Стив почувствовал, как ослабевает его эрекция. Мытье совершенно не возбуждало Баки. Он даже близко не хотел того, чего хотел Стив.

– Баки… – он колебался: задать вопрос или просто велеть Баки вымыть собственную промежность.

Баки поднял ногу и поставил на край ванны.

Стив глубоко втянул носом воздух и выдохнул, уловив заодно душок немытого тела оттуда.

Он закрыл глаза. Он здесь, чтобы помочь. Он здесь, чтобы позаботиться о Баки. 

Снова намылив мочалку, Стив взялся за дело. Он потер волосы в паху, распределяя пену, он вымыл член аккуратнее, чем собственный: неизвестно, как обращается с собой Баки, но лучше перебдеть. Возможно, ему просто показалось по сравнению с руками, но член как будто сжался в его пальцах.

Внутри что-то перевернулось, прогоняя возбуждение. Баки в самом деле не хотел его в этом смысле. Слава богу, Стив не принял ни одно из его предложений.

Опустившись на колени для лучшего доступа, он так же осторожно вымыл промежность, потом сполоснул мочалку и без колебаний принялся оттирать мускулистые бедра, побудив Баки снова поставить ногу на дно ванны. Над коленями пришлось потрудиться. Как, ради всего святого, Баки умудрился запачкать колени, если последний раз носил шорты лет в четырнадцать?

Улыбнувшись, Стив покачал головой. Если уж Баки вознамерился что-то сделать, сомневаться в нем не стоило. Стив вымыл поросшие волосами голени и икры, взял Баки за лодыжку и слегка дернул кверху. Подчинившись молчаливой команде, Баки поставил ногу ему на ладонь. Заставив его опереться пяткой на свое бедро, Стив тщательно вымыл подъем, ступню и каждый палец. Он полоскал, мылил и тер, пока не остался доволен результатом. Когда Стив подтолкнул его ногу, Баки сам ее отвел и подставил под воду, после чего сразу же поднял другую.

Стив порадовался этому безмолвному признаку удовольствия: значит, он все делает правильно. Так же тщательно он вымыл другую ногу, до самых кончиков ногтей, пока та не стала совершенно чистой.

Снова выполоскав мочалку, Стив поднялся.

– Развернись, – негромко сказал он.

Баки немедленно послушался и развернулся лицом к душу, подставив Стиву блестящую от воды спину.

Стив твердо провел по ней мочалкой, ощущая напряжение в мышцах вдоль позвоночника, остатке плеча и всей правой стороне. Стив с силой водил тонкой тканью по его спине вверх и вниз, пока Баки не свесил голову, упершись левой рукой в стену.

Тогда Стив повесил мочалку на плечо и начал обеими руками разминать натянутые мышцы, скользкие от мыла и бегущей воды. Баки мало-помалу выгибался навстречу прикосновениям, и Стив так отчаянно хотел его – отчаянно хотел, чтобы мытье означало что-то большее, чтобы эти касания значили для Баки так же много, как для него возможность коснуться, – что внезапно обнаружил, что склонился слишком близко.

Он прижался губами к собственным костяшкам, а не к коже Баки, яростно напоминая себе, что чувства исходят только от него. Баки не хочет его в этом смысле. Однако руки его работали безостановочно и терли плечи и спину Баки, пока тот не расслабился.

Стив говорил себе, что, наверное, прошло немного времени, потому что вода все еще была горячей. С другой стороны, при нем горячая вода никогда не кончалась.

– Баки, все нормально?

Он снял мочалку с плеча. Мыла на спине не осталось, но Стив все равно поплескал на нее водой. Кивнув, Баки убрал руку со стены и выпрямился. Стив принялся намыливать его зад, не позволяя рукам замедляться, а себе – думать.

– Хорошо, ополоснись, – он подтолкнул Баки к воде.

Баки развернулся и встал под душ, глядя Стиву под ноги.

– Всё? – мягко спросил Стив. – Ничего не пропустил?

Пожав плечами, Баки мотнул головой и быстро окинул Стива взглядом, не встречаясь, впрочем, с ним глазами.

– Мыло, – сказал он почти неслышно за шумом воды и поднес пальцы к правому плечу Стива, не касаясь.

Стив понял, что от висевшей на плече мочалки остался мыльный след. 

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он.

Кивнув, Баки сделал шаг назад, чтобы Стив смог подойти ближе к воде и подставить под нее плечо. А заодно и окончательно промочить белье. Трение мокрой ткани неловко напомнило о стоящем члене, но Стив отступил и попросил:

– Выключи, пожалуйста, воду.

Тишина наступила внезапно и оттого стала легким шоком. Звуки падающих капель показались необыкновенно громкими. Стив отодвинул шторку – еще один громкий дребезжащий звук – и сдернул с вешалки два полотенца. Одно он обернул вокруг бедер, частично прикрыв эрекцию, а второе развернул. 

– Иди сюда, – сказал он. – Мы не закончили, раз ты еще мокрый, правильно?

Пусть Баки не смотрел на него, подошел он, кажется, охотно. Стив аккуратно промокнул ему лицо, потом осторожно, но быстро вытер волосы и все тело. Между ними был слой ткани, потому прикосновения отвлекали не слишком сильно.

Закончив, Стив сел на пятки и поднял голову. Баки все-таки взглянул ему в глаза, но лицо его было совершенно неподвижно – маска, за которой могло прятаться что угодно.

Его волосы после сушки полотенцем висели сбившейся массой, а в сочленениях металлической руки осталась грязь, и с этим следовало разобраться.

Стив кивнул на его левую руку.

– Где у тебя инструменты для нее?

Баки облизнул губы и отозвался не сразу, будто должен был тщательно обдумать ответ. Когда он заговорил, то сказал одно-единственное слово:

– Спальня.

– Не возражаешь, если мы пойдем туда и воспользуемся ими?

До сих пор Стив не входил в комнату Баки: было важно дать ему пространство, которое он мог контролировать, где мог с уверенностью найти уединение.

Баки слегка качнул головой и уточнил:

– Я не против. Если ты…

– Я хочу, – решительно перебил Стив, встал и обернул влажное полотенце вокруг пояса Баки, чтобы они были в равной степени прикрыты. – Пойдем.

Баки шел впереди, хотя у Стива создалось впечатление, что если он остановится, то остановится и Баки. Чехол с инструментами – маленькая черная кожаная сумочка, похожая на бритвенный набор, – лежал на комоде, на виду, вместе с гребешком, дезодорантом и прочими мелочами. 

– Хорошо, присядь, – Стив махнул в изножье аккуратно заправленной кровати.

Он попытался не заострять внимание на том, что Баки буквально упал, словно марионетка с перерезанными нитками. Будто у него не было иного выбора, кроме как сделать именно то, что приказал Стив. Вооружившись гребешком и инструментами, Стив забрался на кровать, встал на нее коленями позади Баки и запоздало уточнил:

– Так нормально?

Можно было и не спрашивать: Баки просто кивнул. 

Опершись левой рукой на металлическое плечо, Стив сделал примерный пробор, разделил волосы на зоны и начал тщательно их расчесывать одну за другой. Волосы не особенно запутались, но Стив уделил порядочное время местам, где они все-таки сбились, а потом уже просто расчесывал гладкие влажные волосы.

Баки склонил голову, и его плечи снова расслабились. Стив не останавливался, пока не пришлось признать, что лучше уже некуда, после чего отложил гребешок и открыл чехол.

Там лежали кисточки и стержни с мягкими кончиками, и Стив рассудил, что они предназначены для очистки всех бороздок. Нашлись там и тряпочки. Стив выбрал несколько штук для начала и, с учетом удобных углов и настроения Баки, предложил:

– Можешь лечь на бок, чтобы я вычистил твою руку?

Кивнув, Баки лег. Стив сел позади, скрестив ноги и слегка упираясь коленями ему в позвоночник. Баки положил голову на согнутую правую руку, но Стив мельком заглянул ему в лицо. Глаза Баки были закрыты, он явно ждал, когда Стив примется за дело.

И Стив принялся. Он начал с кончиков пальцев, вычищая каждое сочленение отдельно и полируя тряпочкой каждый палец, потом перешел к ладони. Он никогда раньше не присматривался так к металлической руке, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ее трогать. Весом и слабым теплом – то ли от внутренних механизмов, то ли после горячего душа – она довольно сильно напоминала настоящую. Множество сочленений почти компенсировали ее жесткость, и реагировала она так же, как рука из плоти и крови. Пока Стив удерживал и чистил один палец, остальные подрагивали, и все пальцы подергивались, когда он трудился над первым швом ладони. 

Тут Стив резко остановился, сообразив, что не знает, что эти подергивания вообще означают.

– Бак… тебе же не больно?

Баки мотнул головой, не открывая глаз, и слегка повернул руку, чтобы Стив мог лучше разглядеть шов, над которым работал.

– Вроде как… щекотно. Но приятно.

Он плотно сжал губы, едва слова слетели с них, будто не собирался говорить ничего подобного. Опустив голову пониже, Стив позволил себе широкую улыбку, чувствуя, как тело наполняется теплом.

Баки _нравится_. Он все делает правильно. 

С этой уверенностью он удвоил усердие и вычистил всю руку, один шов за другим, до самого плеча. Баки удерживал руку в том положении, в которое приводил ее Стив, и даже напрягал-расслаблял, чтобы обнажить пластины, наползающие друг на друга вокруг плеча и предназначенные для того, чтобы позволить полную амплитуду движений. Стив натер до блеска все, до чего дотянулся, после чего уложил руку на постель. Баки уже держал наготове другую. Он слегка согнул пальцы, и стали видны темные линии под ногтями. Ногти Стив вычистил той же щеточкой, которой пользовался до этого, а тряпочкой слегка протер пальцы напоследок. На мгновение углы губ Баки слегка приподнялись. Стив с улыбкой отпустил его руку. 

Кажется, Баки охотно остался бы здесь, свернувшись в изножье собственной кровати. Возможно, он уже уснул, а на манипуляции с рукой реагировал рефлекторно.

Надо было оставить его – сказать, что с чисткой покончено, убрать инструменты и уйти. Однако Баки был теплый, податливый, полуголый, и сам об этом попросил. Он хотел внимания Стива. Стив проигнорировал все свои желания – и намеревался и дальше так поступать, – но он не мог не заметить, что в конечном счете этой спокойной близости и простых прикосновений Баки, наверное, желал больше, чем помощи с принятием душа.

– Бак, – тихо позвал Стив, – не возражаешь, если я немного полежу с тобой?

Баки открыл глаза и какое-то время просто молча искоса смотрел на него, потом перевернулся, растянувшись у Стива на прикрытых полотенцем коленях, и обнял его за бедра.

– О.

Стив погладил его по волосам. Те уже начали подсыхать, и в общей массе длинных волос, обрамляющих лицо, отдельные короткие волоски принялись завиваться.

– Баки, – негромко попросил Стив, когда Баки улегся щекой ему на бедро и его лицо снова стало спокойным и расслабленным. – Можешь рассказать, к чему все это было? Я проделаю всё заново, стоит тебе захотеть, но можешь сказать мне почему?

Баки дернул головой – кивнул, а заодно проехался щекой по махровой ткани, прикрывающей бедро Стива. Член дернулся, но Стив очень постарался не обращать на это внимания.

– Тогда, – начал Баки, – не совсем давно, а… тогда. «Гидра».

– Так, – подбодрил Стив, ощущая, как в тихое спокойствие момента вползает ужас. – Что с «Гидрой»?

– Я никогда… Агент никогда не делал ничего сам, понимаешь? – пробормотал Баки, не открывая глаз. – Он для этого не предназначен. Он выполняет свою работу. Кто-то другой снабжает Агента необходимым оборудованием, осуществляет питание. Проводит техобслуживание.

У Стива больно перехватило дыхание, но он заставил себя продолжать гладить Баки по волосам так же нежно.

– Техобслуживание, да?

– Ага, – тихо подтвердил Баки. – Надо как-то избавляться от грязи. Перед заданием и возвращением в криокамеру кому-то приходилось меня отмывать. Чаще всего им просто было некуда деваться. Но иногда… некоторые кураторы настаивали на том, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.

– Баки, – Стив услышал в своем голосе беспомощность, но ничего не мог поделать.

Баки легонько похлопал его по бедру, будто это Стив нуждался в ободрении.

– Это не было… То есть иногда было плохо, да, но… полезно. Для меня. Или… бесполезно, потому что в знании пользы не было, зато была информация. Я всегда мог понять что-то из их поведения в процессе. Какое предстоит задание, довольны они или нет результатами моей работы. Что этот конкретный техник или куратор от меня хочет.

 _Сунь меня головой в ведро,_ предлагал Баки, _достань скребковую щетку_.

– Так ты… – Стив запнулся.

Проклятье, он знал, что это проверка. Он просто не знал, с кем его сравнивают, хотя теперь, если подумать, это было до тошноты очевидно.

– Ты хотел знать.

– Да ладно, – Баки с хитрой улыбкой поднял глаза. – Не переживай, Роджерс, ты показал хороший результат.

Стив качнул головой, хотя не сомневался, что он предпочтительнее какого-нибудь техника или куратора из «Гидры».

– Я знал заранее, – тихо проговорил Баки. – Стив… Я знал, что могу тебе доверять. Я знал, что ты заботишься обо мне. Я знал, что ты будешь в тысячу раз терпеливее, чем я того заслуживаю, если решишь, что мне это нужно.

Стив посмотрел на него, ловя взгляд. Он невольно вспомнил расширенные глаза Баки, когда он раздевался перед душем. Может, Баки и знал всё заранее, но он не знал точно, как Стив это покажет… К тому же существует огромная разница между просто знанием и доказательством, втертым в кожу.

– Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, – настойчиво добавил Баки. – Знаю, что ты хочешь меня, но никогда и ни за что не станешь навязывать мне то, чего я не хочу.

Стив мотнул головой сильнее, хотя в последней фразе заключалось больше правды, чем во всех остальных.

Баки сел и посмотрел ему в лицо. Стив сложил руки на коленях, но теперь прятать было уже нечего.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, – проговорил Баки, – я не хочу, чтобы эта забота была односторонней. Я знаю, как ты позаботишься обо мне при необходимости, но… господи, Стив, мне ужасно неприятно, что это я постоянно нуждаюсь в заботе. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты позволил мне вернуть услугу.

– Ты уже, – заикнулся Стив, но тут вспомнил, как когда-то спорил об этом с Баки.

Тогда Стив отказывался от заботы, просил – требовал – возможности расплатиться. Добрые, надежные руки Баки повидали и лихорадки, и приступы ночных кошмаров, и сотню потасовок в подворотнях. Стив всегда знал, что Баки любит его. Он всегда знал, как именно Баки позаботится о нем, случись ему оказаться беспомощным, потому что беспомощным он бывал слишком часто. 

Стив заглянул в глаза Баки. Тот смотрел в ответ пристально и терпеливо. Он изменился, но при этом остался родным.

– Когда ты меня так трогаешь, лучше быть не может… Это половина причины, по которой я это сделал, – я просто хотел, чтобы ты до меня дотронулся, – тихо сказал Баки. – Секс… не в счет. Я больше не знаю, как его хотеть. Но это не делает меня ни ребенком, ни животным, ни машиной. Это не значит, что я не знаю, о чем говорю, когда утверждаю, что хочу твоих прикосновений. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне показать, что бы я сделал, если бы ты хотел моей заботы.

– Я хочу, – сказал Стив, потому что другого ответа быть не могло. – Баки, я всегда хотел.

– Ну так позволь мне дать тебе желаемое, – ответил Баки, и Стив впервые услышал в его голосе мольбу. – Подпусти меня ближе, Стиви. Ты отшатываешься, будто думаешь, что я сломаюсь, едва до тебя дотронусь, и мне чертовски жаль, что я неправильно выразился, когда спросил в первый раз, но я просто… Ты нужен мне, и мне нужно сделать что-нибудь для тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы от меня была хоть какая-то польза.

– От тебя есть польза, – не согласился Стив, хотя прекрасно помнил, как чувствовал себя бесполезным и как мало утешения черпал из уверений Баки, что он хорош таким, какой есть. 

Поэтому он чистил Баки ботинки и делал всю работу по дому, которую мог осилить. А изредка, свалившись с простудой или более жестоким, чем обычно, похмельем, Баки охотно требовал его внимания. Стив беззлобно ворчал, но на самом деле был чрезвычайно рад возможности отдать что-то. Не говоря уж о возможности быть поближе к Баки и при этом не стоять одной ногой в могиле. Это был шанс дотронуться, шанс смотреть на него сколько душе угодно и знать, что его на этом не подловят. Он всегда любил Баки, всегда хотел его.

– Иди сюда, – негромко позвал Стив.

В сердце кольнуло, когда он увидел, что Баки колеблется, не понимая, насколько близко Стив хочет его видеть… насколько близко Стив подпустит его. 

Потянувшись к нему, Стив замер. Ему не полагалось ничего исправлять. Ему не полагалось делать ничего. Баки просил не этого.

Отстранившись, Стив начал сдвигаться выше, пока не улегся на подушки Баки. Тут он заложил руки за голову, по-кошачьи потянулся и сказал:

– Я в твоем распоряжении.

Подавшись вперед и удерживая его взгляд, Баки начал разворачивать на нем полотенце. Стив только приподнял бедра, чтобы Баки мог стянуть полотенце полностью, оставив его лишь во влажном белье. Взгляд Баки упал на его пах, где эрекция, увядшая при мысли о Баки и гидровских… _скребковых щетках_ … еще не вернулась.

– Мне следует спросить, уверен ли ты? – поинтересовался Баки, чуть приподняв уголок рта. – Потому что внезапно я не вижу доказательства.

– Уверен, – просто ответил Стив. – Извини, что я не понял, что и ты уверен тоже.

Ироничное выражение на лице Баки поменялось на более нежное.

– Так что же мне для тебя сделать, а? Чего ты все это время хотел?

Положив ладонь на член Стива, Баки слегка сжал пальцы. Стив подавился воздухом и зажмурился.

– Дай мне… 

Ощутив движение и почувствовав, что Баки убрал руку, он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с Баки, который теперь нависал над ним.

– Поцелуй, – закончил Стив, глядя ему в глаза и внезапно испытывая недостаток воздуха. – Честно, эт…

Баки не заставил его ждать ни секунды, даже до конца слова. Стив все еще говорил, а губы Баки уже встретились с его губами. Баки лизнул его в открытый рот, и все звуки перемешались. В следующее мгновение Стив ответил на поцелуй.

Он хотел этого так сильно и так долго. Было до головокружения невероятно осознавать, что это происходит прямо сейчас, что он как-то пережил всё и наконец оказался в точке реальности, в которой язык Баки обвивает его язык.

Отстранившись, Баки улыбнулся приоткрытым ртом и спросил:

– Прости, ты говорил что-то? 

Стив промычал что-то бессмысленное, и Баки быстро наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Стив заскулил в поцелуй, пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы прижаться к Баки, но при этом не трогать его руками. В конце концов был не его черед действовать.

– Ну ладно, Стиви, – отстранившись, проговорил Баки со снисхождением и легкой насмешкой. – Что я могу для тебя сделать?

На этот раз Стив сглотнул и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем попытаться сформировать слова, поэтому попытка удалась. Губы и язык пощипывало от поцелуев. 

– Просто… дотронься до меня.

У Стива снова стояло – член натягивал мокрую ткань белья, которое по какой-то причине все еще оставалось на нем.

– Я ждал этого всю жизнь, и осуществившееся желание вот-вот сделает большую часть работы за тебя… О боже, Баки…

Резко наклонившись, Баки прошелся губами по линии его челюсти, а потом по горлу до самого местечка, где под кожей бился пульс.

– Я все сделаю как надо, – Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и под ироничным выражением его лица пряталась серьезность. – Буду касаться тебя слаще всех. Чтобы ты знал…

– Я знаю, Бак, – тихо перебил Стив.

Баки положил правую ладонь ему на лицо, проводя большим пальцем по скуле. 

– Узнаешь лучше, – пообещал он.

Предельная серьезность тона не вязалась с нежностью руки. Левая рука повторила движение правой, и, когда Баки снова склонился над ним, Стив закрыл глаза. Он разомкнул губы для поцелуя, но рот Баки невесомо коснулся его лба, потом поочередно век и, наконец, кончика носа.

Стив крепче зажмурился, понимая, что не сможет смотреть в лицо Баки, пока тот так невыносимо нежен. Интересно, тогда, в душе, как выглядело его собственное лицо?

Баки все-таки поцеловал его в губы, но это был мимолетный поцелуй, просто легкое касание приоткрытого рта, а пальцы между тем скользнули вниз и на секунду обвили его горло. Стив вскинул подбородок и высунул язык, пробуя губы Баки на вкус. Руки тут же вернулись на прежнее место, поддерживая его голову. 

Баки с нажимом потер его виски, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы и не прекращая мягко до умопомрачения целовать его. Стив просто не мог не двигаться, его член пульсировал в такт биению сердца, пока Баки гладил его по голове. Стив попытался расслабиться, отдаться прикосновениям, чтобы Баки не останавливался, но вскоре снова начал извиваться, желая большего. Он слишком остро осознавал, что Баки нависает над ним почти голый.

– Баки, – выдавил он.

Но тут пальцы Баки сместились к тыльной стороне шеи, надавливая достаточно сильно, чтобы прогнать напряжение из мышц в основании черепа и вдоль хребта. Все остальное, что хотел сказать Стив, превратилось в стон.

– Ммм, – Баки наклонился так низко, что Стив горлом ощутил его дыхание. – Хорошая точка, а?

Стив не хотел кивать, опасаясь прервать великолепное ритмичное давление пальцев, и только выдавил нетвердое «ага».

– Хорошо, – тихо отозвался Баки.

Он ткнулся носом Стиву под подбородок, потерся щекой о шею. После всех воспалений легких и приступов астмы Стив никогда не ощущал свое дыхание так остро и не был так благодарен за него, как теперь, когда Баки щекой прильнул к его горлу. 

Руки Баки очень медленно ползли вниз по шее, а Стив все больше расслаблялся, не считая все возрастающего напряжения в паху. Когда Баки положил руки ему на плечи, Стив всхлипнул, но не шелохнулся.

Баки ткнулся лбом ему в грудь, чуть пониже ключиц. Стив ощущал его дыхание, от которого кожу пощипывало, а соски напряглись почти до боли. Тут Баки остановился, нависнув над ним и массируя вздувшиеся мышцы плеч, пока Стив не впал в полутранс.

Он находился в странном застывшем состоянии, был отчаянно возбужден, но при этом с радостью остался бы неподвижным столько, сколько захочется Баки. Давление лба исчезло, а руки скользнули от плеч вниз по груди. Стив выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, когда ладони задели соски, и тогда Баки повторил движение несколько раз. Он не гладил намеренно и не щипал, просто вел ладонями вверх-вниз, и уже на это член отзывался ноющей болью.

Стив открыл глаза и увидел, как Баки смотрит на собственные руки или, может быть, на то, как тело Стива реагирует на них. Стив потел, кожа на его груди под пальцами Баки стала влажной, и он ощущал, как капли сбегают к открытым подмышкам.

– Когда ты закончишь, мне снова надо будет в душ, – пробормотал Стив. 

Баки снова улыбнулся, и его довольный взгляд сменился заинтересованным.

– Не переживай, Стиви. Я приведу тебя в порядок.

Его ладони сменили курс, скользнули по предплечьям, большие пальцы быстро, почти рефлекторно нажали на пульсирующие артерии, вслед за чем ладони поднялись к локтям, к запястьям и остановились между головой Стива и подушкой. Низко склонившись над ним, Баки снова вовлек его в поцелуй, глубже и влажнее предыдущих.

Стив потянулся навстречу и сомкнул пальцы на руках Баки, когда их ладони оказались друг напротив друга.

Баки все еще не соприкасался с ним больше нигде, и Стиву не к чему было притереться членом. Он извивался под поцелуем и сжимал руки Баки, пока тот не поднял голову, переводя дыхание и улыбаясь с такой знакомой хитринкой, что Стив понял: сейчас его будут подначивать на опасную затею.

– Перевернись, – попросил Баки. 

– Ты меня наказываешь, – сообразил Стив.

Баки укусил его за нижнюю губу и покусывал до тех пор, пока Стив не начал выгибаться и хватать ртом воздух.

– Тебе полезно, – пробормотал Баки и убрал руки. – А теперь будь другом и перевернись.

Стив подчинился. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, но вместо того, чтобы отчаянно тереться членом о матрас, приподнял бедра. Соблазн был велик, но правила диктовал Баки.

– Хорошо, – мурлыкнул Баки, теплой правой рукой взял его за бедро и слегка потянул еще выше. – Нормально? Сможешь так подержать?

Стив кивнул в подушку и в награду получил долгий поцелуй в загривок. Задрожав, он сильнее прогнул спину и выдохнул:

– Пожалуйста.

Баки крепче сжал пальцы у него на бедре, потом отпустил его и погладил по боку. Стив почувствовал, как он отстраняется, вслед за чем его руки переместились Стиву на плечи и снова начали массировать их. Застонав, Стив отдался прикосновениям.

Его совершенно точно наказывали. И он хотел, чтобы это наказание никогда не кончалось.

Баки медленно сдвигался все ниже и ниже, а Стив пытался сохранять неподвижность. Время от времени – без какой-то определенной системы – Баки его целовал: иногда два раза подряд, а иногда поцелуя не было целую вечность. Стив невольно откликался каждый раз: толкался навстречу и умолял, но подушка глушила звуки.

Баки спускался все ниже, и долгий поцелуй, который он запечатлел на копчике, пронзил Стива, будто электрический разряд. Член, совершенно нетронутый, шлепнул его по животу, и Стив бездумно развел колени пошире.

– Жадина, – одобрительно прошептал Баки. 

Приподняв голову, Стив хотел сказать: «Ты не обязан делать что-то, чего не хочешь сам» – но вместо этого с губ сорвалось:

– Господи, Баки, пожалуйста.

Баки рассмеялся, обдав ягодицы Стива горячим дыханием, и положил руки на его бедра с внутренней стороны, побуждая раскрыться.

– Ты сказал, чтобы я до тебя дотронулся, – нараспев проговорил он. – Но не уточнил, где именно. Ты сказал, это будет просто.

– Ты такая задница, – заключил Стив, разрываясь между неудовлетворенным желанием и невыразимой радостью, что Баки так похож на себя _прежнего_.

– Твоя задница, – отозвался Баки, и прозвучало это не то возражением, не то просто наблюдением, потому что в следующий момент его язык обвел по кругу отверстие Стива. 

Прижавшись щекой к внутренней стороне руки, Стив даже не пытался сдержать звуки, которые рвались изо рта, пока Баки вылизывал его. Он не пытался говорить, просто ахал, чуть ли не всхлипывал в ответ на каждую вспышку удовольствия.

Вскоре язык сменили пальцы и принялись надавливать на кольцо мышц и дразнить кромку.

– Пожалуйста, – задохнулся Стив.

Если бы Баки просто продолжил делать то, что делал сейчас, ему бы хватило и этого.

– Хмм, – Баки убрал пальцы, снова лизнул его, а потом приник в длинном засасывающем поцелуе, от которого наслаждение пронеслось по позвоночнику и затуманило рассудок.

– Запомнишь это? – спросил Баки. 

Стив выстонал:

– Да…

– Вспомнишь, когда подумаешь, что, может быть, не стоит трогать меня так, как я прошу? – Баки перемежал свои слова с коротенькими движениями языка, которые просто сводили с ума.

Опустив голову, Стив увидел, как на кончике члена выступает капля.

– Да, – прошептал Стив. – Да, Баки, вспомню, клянусь, что угодно, только пожалуйста…

Баки задумчиво хмыкнул, но в это же мгновение втолкнул в Стива два пальца, и внутри после его языка было так влажно и расслабленно, что они скользнули совсем легко. Стив крепко зажмурился. Пальцы нашли простату, и все тело пронзило удовольствием, член подскочил, соски заныли. Вся кожа словно взмолилась, требуя прикосновений. Баки снова начал мокро вылизывать кромку отверстия, а пальцы внутри изгибались и двигались вперед-назад, подводя Стива все ближе к грани.

Он в самом деле сейчас кончит прямо так, Баки вытолкнет из него оргазм одним только дразнящим давлением пальцев… 

А потом все исчезло – и пальцы, и рот. Стив оглянулся, посмотрев через плечо большими глазами, затерявшись в головокружительной дымке удовольствия от подступившей совсем близко разрядки.

– Перевернись, – сказал Баки, хитро улыбаясь влажными покрасневшими губами.

Стив подчинился не раздумывая – хлопнулся на спину и пошире развел ноги. Член стоял как никогда, яйца поджались, задница была мокрой и скользкой от обхаживания Баки.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Стив. – Баки, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Баки устроился у него между ног и подтолкнул бедра вверх, чтобы зад оказался под нужным ему углом. _Он все еще не касался члена_. 

Стив всхлипнул и выгнулся, когда Баки снова сунул в него пальцы. Едва дыхание Баки коснулось его яиц, он выплеснулся сотрясающими все тело толчками, запрокинув голову и полностью перестав дышать.

Спустя несколько ударов сердца яркая вспышка наслаждения угасла, но…

Пальцы Баки снова двинулись внутри, и член отозвался пульсацией. Беспомощно всхлипнув, Стив приподнял голову и увидел именно то, чего ожидал: Баки ухмылялся, сидя меж его бедер, грудь покрывали потеки семени, а член все еще стоял и опадать не собирался. 

– Блядь, – простонал Стив. – Баки.

– Я же сказал, что приведу тебя в порядок, приятель.

С этими словами Баки наклонился, не вынимая пальцев, его волосы упали вперед, и Стив бездумно убрал их: отчасти чтобы не мешали, отчасти чтобы видеть, как язык Баки касается его живота и начинает слизывать сперму.

Стив не мог дышать. Сердце колотилось, а член снова был наготове. Стив ощущал, будто вот-вот так и умрет, глядя, как язык Баки зачерпывает расплескавшееся семя.

Потом Баки посмотрел на него, сглотнул – и у Стива помутилось перед глазами, а член выплеснул еще одну струйку. Стив не понял, кончил ли он во второй раз или просто завершил первый. Мысли путались. 

Баки склонил голову и снова принялся за дело, и Стив запустил пальцы ему в волосы и держал крепко, а Баки вылизывал его грудь все выше и выше, пока губами не прошелся по соску. Стив крепче сжал пальцы и слегка подтолкнул его, и тогда Баки, вскинув глаза, куснул это чувствительное место.

Стив издал отчаянный умоляющий звук.

Баки укусил сильнее, потом лизнул, потом начал сосать и сосал до тех пор, пока Стив не начал подаваться ему навстречу, теряясь между ртом Баки и пальцами, которые продолжали сводить его с ума.

– Поцелуй меня, – потребовал Стив, дергая Баки за волосы. – Поцелуй меня или возьми в рот член, но…

Баки молниеносно подался вперед и обрушил на его рот поцелуй, словно удар. Они столкнулись зубами и губами, Стива окатило жаром, и он захотел большего, слизывая с языка Баки собственную сперму. Выгнувшись, он наконец-то смог потереться членом о живот Баки, смутно ощущая тяжесть его мягкого члена. Баки сильнее втиснул в него пальцы, так что Стиву пришлось отстраниться, чтобы взвыть от удовольствия, граничащего с болью. Баки поцеловал-укусил его в шею, и Стив лихорадочно терся об него, пока не кончил снова – на этот раз на них обоих.

Он заскулил, когда Баки вытащил пальцы, и только спустя несколько мгновений вспомнил, что нужно отпустить волосы.

– Прости, – пробормотал он, ласково поглаживая Баки по затылку.

Фыркнув, Баки растянулся на нем и чмокнул в губы.

– Я сам попросил. Ты все сделал правильно.

Стив открыл глаза и увидел, что они оба в поту и сперме.

– Нужно опять в душ.

– Попозже, – зевнул Баки, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Он не мог удержать Стива одним только весом, но намек был ясен. Стив поддался желанию закрыть глаза.

– Все еще моя очередь заботиться о тебе. Ты хотел полежать в обнимку.

С этим Стив спорить не мог. Он обнял Баки и уткнулся лицом в его волосы, вдыхая смешанный запах шампуня и секса. Совсем не этого он ожидал около часа назад, когда увидел отпечатки ног и понял, что Баки продвинулся со своим в буквальном смысле грязным планом на несколько реальных шагов вперед.

– Кстати, где ты нашел в Бруклине столько грязи? – сонно пробормотал Стив. – Тут же везде асфальт.

– Не скажу, – судя по голосу, Баки точно так же засыпал. – Вдруг еще пригодится.

Нахмурившись, Стив приподнял голову:

– Тебе не обязательно…

Баки фыркнул и левой рукой уложил его голову обратно на подушку.

– Не ради душа, – пояснил он. – Но лицо у тебя…

Рыкнув, Стив перевернул его и придавил к кровати. Баки широко улыбнулся и сопротивляться не стал.

– Но пол будешь мыть _ты_ , – предупредил Стив с той небольшой толикой строгости в голосе, которую смог ему придать.

– Я буду спать, – поправил Баки и потянул его на себя.

Стив сдался без боя.

С остальным можно разобраться и попозже. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
